The present invention relates to an improved honing head construction and more particularly to a honing head having increased support and adjustability for the work engaging members, and which lends itself to honing with various types of abrasives including with superabrasives which are abrasives that include Particularly hard materials such as diamond particles and particles of cubic boron nitride.